External mirrors that comprise a turn signal unit are well known. They are increasingly popular additional turn signal devices in motor vehicles and on the one hand increase the safety of the vehicle and on the other hand enhance the vehicle aesthetically. Various embodiments of external mirrors with integrated turn signals are known, for example from US 2007/0279923.